Metallic Scented Memories
by SleepyWarlord
Summary: Ban leaves suddenly on a mission, leaving Ginji behind with the excuse that due to his recent series of injuries, he would be better at the Honky Tonk recovering. Much to Ginji's dismay, Akabane hangs around almost in Ban's stead. Warning: AxG, rape .


**Warning:** Contains rape and violence. AkabanexGinji.

**A/N:** _Before you eat my face, this was written to meet the specifications of gory, bloody and sexy, as per generally requested by a member of the Get Backers livejournal community. I know, perhaps, really, things might have taken a different turn, but he requested no character deaths, and especially since... well, he 3's Akabane a bunch more than Ginji (I suspect) I thought it would be cruel in a fic for him, that I did that._

_Please, feedback on the character's personality/comments not on your displeasure of the more graphic scenes._

_P.S. I'm not a supporter of AkabanexGinji, or AkabanexBan, but I wrote it for the person who requested it._

**Metallic-Scented Memories**

Akabane licked one of his knives, the glowing white shape slicing at his pink tongue. Blood spilled from the pink shape and he grinned. The metallic smell, the taste was too familiar and it washed over him memories good and bad, fun and boring, though his face made no clear change.

It wasn't too long ago, infact, a precious memory was made and attached to the scent of blood. His smile widened as he remembered.

Ban Midou had gone off on a solo adventure, despite much begging from Ginji, he didn't give much explanation. He had left Ginji behind, his reasonings were that it wasn't safe for him, especially after the sleu of recent injuries Ginji had suffered. Of course, the blond was right as rain soon after, Ban Midou had insisted. Akabane knew better. He knew it wasn't really so much recent injuries that had deterred him from inviting his companion, but something that involved his past life. Something so painful and private, he didn't even want Ginji to see if he could help it.

Despite the man's effort to conceal the truth, Akabane was able to read that much from him. He was afterall, experienced with reading people.

He hadn't been gone long when he started dropping by the cafe more often, watching the blond man more closely, much to his dismay. He pretended, politely, if anyone asked, he was waiting for some interesting missions that might come up, but the truth was, he was really quite amused by the way the blond reacted. Sweating heavily, often turning chibi, and giving him scared looks, it was nearly as good as meeting someone who might put up a good fight.

Of course, it wouldn't ever be as good. Never. No, but while he was off missions, he would treat this as an appetizer of sorts. On occassion, he would be invited to a mission or two, if the others were busy, or if they needed his talents. Of course, they were entertaining. Not as much as they could be for fighting, but coupling mediocre fights with the chance of appearing behind the escaping chibi blond, it managed to be acceptable.

One mission though, it had just been the two of blond was still precatious, but in a moment of cheerfulness, he had let his guard down. He had been so estatic to have been able to help reunite those feuding families, he had forgotten for a split moment he wasn't with his usual Ban, but with a much scarier man instead.

Akabane didn't miss a beat, and at once initiated an attack. He caught Ginji offguard, only minorly wounding him. Akabane hadn't aimed to kill. He had wanted to play for a bit first. The blond man cried out in shock and pain, and snapped back into reality. The two exchanged blows, Akabane remaining for the most part unscathed by Ginji's attacks. The only thing the blond had succeeded in doing was ruining the man's hat and shirt, to which, in response, Akabane easily stripped from.

Ginji however, was in a much deeper mess, bleeding and bruised, he hadn't managed to escape many, if at all, of Akabane's attacks. Akabane grinned widely, his eyes still narrow slits. "Why don't you bring forth the Lightning Emperor?" He smiled politely.

Ginji shook his head, "No, Ban-chan said I shouldn't do that anymore."

"Oh?" Akabane continued. One eye opened a bit to peer at the man. "Where is Midou-kun now?" He grinned. "He certainly doesn't seem to be here with you at the moment," he told the man.

"You know why, as well as I do. Why... he's not here," Ginji retorted, growing a bit angry at the implications the man had made.

"Oh? Are you sure we both know the same information?" He grinned.

Ginji looked at the man, a bit shocked now. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, his stance still defensive.

"Oh, nothing, I suppose. Just something Midou-kun asked me not to say," the man fibbed. It wasn't really so much a stretch of the truth. Ban Midou had something he didn't want Ginji to know.... he just hadn't told Akabane directly.

"Tell me!" Ginji demanded, growing furious.

Akabane grinned wickedly. "There was something he had to deal with pertaining to Maria," Akabane said, his words slicing into Ginji much more effectively than any blade.

Ginji let out a scream of fury and frustration. Akabane smiled. Now was going to be the moment of truth, the moment he was going to be able to fight the Lightning Emperor. He stood, and watched, but nothing came. Nothing changed.

Ginji just looked frustrated for a bit, and then smiled at Akabane. "Sorry, Akabane, but I promised Ban-chan... not to go back to the Lightning Emperor, and I'm going to keep that promise," he said, almost seemingly unaffected at the words the man had said earlier.

Akabane's smiled faded and his lips became a thin, pursed line. "Very well then," he said, in a tone that was eerily serious. The blond chibi'd and looked horrified at the doctor. There was a dangerous aura, much more different that the one that had been around him in previous times. Suddenly the man had vanished, and was behind the blond. Ginji didn't have time to react as soon the dark-haired doctor had the man pinned to the ground. Despite his slender frame, he was much stronger than he looked.

"First, let's remove your from this ridiculous form," Akabane said, not smiling still. He plunged his weapon into Ginji's shoulder. The blond let out a piercing cry of pain and was forced back into his normal form. With Akabane's free hand, he slipped it under the other man's shirt and vest, quickly grabbing the man's free arm in the confusion and slipping it out of the clothing. With such speed and finesse, the man had removed the blade from the man's flesh, and pulled his other arm through. When the blond realized what was happened, he began to fight back. With his hands, his legs, his electricity, anything he could muster to attempt to free himself from the doctor's grasp. Unfortunately it was to no avail.

Akabane merely smiled at the man. "Oh my, it looks like we'll have to restrain you," he told him, taking the man's free hands in his one, and stabbing them through with one of his knives, above the man's head. He bent the top of the knife as he pushed it far into the ground as to secure it. The blond writhed and screamed in pain. The familiar metallic scent of blood began to fill the air and red pooled in Ginji's hands.

Akabane took Ginji's shirt and lifted it over the other man's head, freeing his chest for him. He smiled down at the disconcerted blond, whose eyes were filled with panic. The doctor said nothing to assuage the blond's fears but bent down to trail hard kisses down his chest. Every so often he would bite instead of kiss, and bite hard, drawing blood and causing the blond to scream in response. He found the man's pink nipples, hardened already from the excitement. Despite the blond's fear and reluctance, his body couldn't help but respond to the erotic touch. Akabane leaned in and sucked gently on the man's nipple, rolling it around in his mouth and pulling on it between his teeth. He saw Ginji watch him, and resist the urge to moan. He bit harder and got a different response, another shrill cry piercing the air. It didn't matter though, soft moans or screams, either one was a turn on. He switched to the other side and did the same, his hand finding the other side to play with the wet, bleeding and hardened nipple. Afterwards he trailed biting kisses down to his pants. He could feel the tension rise in the blond, and another struggle broke out, only to be stopped by his own cries from the pain that was generated from the daggers. Ginji broke into a soft sob.

Akabane removed the boy's pants, quickly, and then his underwear, stroking at the hardened length that sprung forth. "Oh, it looks like Ban didn't take care of some business before he left," the man teased the crying blond. "You got excited too easily from someone you claim to dislike, unless, of course, you have a confession to make?" Akabane almost smirked. The length glistened in precum and the doctor ran a gloved finger over the top making the other man shudder in restrained delight. The doctor smiled and pressed a vein that ran up the boy's length, causing a small gasp to escape his lips. He leaned in and licked gently at the wet head, first with his tongue, then with his lips, he sucked at it. The blond couldn't control his body and arched his back in pleasurable response. The doctor broke to chuckle softly and took the full length into his mouth, bobbing back and forth a few times before returning to the tip, and sucking hard once again. Ginji let out a series of frustrated sounds that turned into partial moans. Soon the doctor had the blond panting desperately, moaning fully under the touch.

"I'm... I'm," the blond started.

"No, you're not," the doctor told him, and pressed a nerve in the side of his throbbing cock which stopped the man mid-orgasm. The pain was intense, and it crept back almost into the blond's stomach, keeping the pressure there, unrelenting.

The doctor stood briefly, turning his back to the panting blond to remove his pants. He returned to the sweaty, hot, body. He kept his back to the blond, as he crouched, his legs spread. Ginji wondered at first what the man was doing, but when the doctor grabbed the blond's length, he shook his head, crying, "No, please, no! Don't!" The doctor ignored him, knowing he would change his tune once pleasure washed over him again. The man pushed the blond's length into his hot bud, the tight space opening with force. Akabane shivered slightly. He imagined the roles were reversed for a moment, and in his head, the blond had pushed him over a table, and forced entry. In contrast to the tight space the blond felt so big, so wide, so long. Although he knew better, it felt for a moment, he might not be able to get the man's whole length inside. The blond moaned unabashed, again at the new sensation. Akabane shifted this way and that, until the blond was rubbing against the perfect spot. Up and down, he began, slowly and first, and soon becoming faster. It was difficult to hold on, after all, the feeling was so exquisite, but just as he was going to cum, he blocked his own pleasure in the same way, shuddering as he felt the backlash of the pain. He slide off the man and turned to face him. The boy was drench with sweat, and despite the fear that remained in his eyes, he watched the dark-haired man hungrily. Akabane took the boy's legs and spread them, pushing them up, towards his face, and suddenly, without warning, slid into the blond, letting out a low moan himself. It was unbelievably tight, and throbbing. The boy let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a moan. The doctor smiled and began to rock back and forth inside the man, planning on letting him suffer for a while before releasing him. Back and forth, back and forth, the blond seemed to writhe in agony that was caused from not being able to release. Finally, Akabane released himself first, and then the blond. He moved quicker, and faster than the blond could handle, and hot, sticky white fluid coated the two man's chests as the blond shuddered uncontrollably. "Ginji-kun, how rude," the doctor panted. "You should've waited for me," he told the man, who couldn't hear him at the moment. Suddenly, Akabane lost control, his fingernails dug into the boy's legs, causing blood to come forth, his jaw dropped, letting out a guttural cry of satisfaction, and white, hot cum filled the blond. The blond let out a second cry at this feeling, shivering again as the doctor shuddered.

Akabane pulled out, and dressed himself, leaving the shivering blond In his place. He casually got dressed as if nothing had happened. The blond watched him carefully, still shivering a bit partly now from the chill of the night. Akabane smiled at the blond man, summoning his knife from the man's hands, causing a yelp of pain, he turned and walked away, placing his large-brimmed hat as he went.

Everything was going to go as planned.

Akabane quickly hid the knife as he entered a small cafe. It was a cafe that was off the main beaten track, far away from the Honky Tonk. Yes, the memories from not long ago were beautiful. He smiled to himself. It would soon attract a much more handsome battle, a battle from a man who might very well have caught his heart. The blond seduced him you see, but it was Ban Midou who he really wanted. He sat at a booth, placing an order of a black coffee. He knew he wouldn't drink it, or probably even have the time for it to be delivered. He waited. Soon he would be here. There was a dangerous aura that filled the air and Akabane smiled. The door of the cafe soon opened with such force he was sure, without looking, the man had cleanly taken it off it's hinges. "Hello Midou-kun. I suppose you won't join me for a cup of coffee?" He smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
